<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Off the beaten path by Tamalin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384266">Off the beaten path</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamalin/pseuds/Tamalin'>Tamalin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Akechi Goro Redemption, Akechi Goro is Bad at Feelings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Good Boy Sakamoto Ryuji, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ryuji Sakamoro is a ray of sunshine, Sakamoto Ryuji Needs a Hug, Tarot, a lot of random reference, akeryu, ryugoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamalin/pseuds/Tamalin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know how to write a summary, but I'll change this later</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Off the beaten path</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/gifts">LyriaBlackFrost</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooo... Yeah, the first fic I wrote in English (and the first for AO3 too)<br/>I want to be proud of myself, but without LyriaBlackFrost ( made me ship Ryugoro in the first place) and my dear friend Lupe,  this would've ended up being a mess.  So thanks a lot to both of them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>♤♤♤</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a while, it was easy to carry the weight in his chest, those cold and heavy hands gripping around his heart. He thought of it as a leak, harmless-looking, falling right in the middle of his living room, gently tapping the floor. The water seeped in during this never-ending storm. He ignored the dripping during the day, as he did with the murmurs of pedestrians in the streets, ever-present, tapping around the background. Not so easy in the nights when the water washed sandman's gift away from him, slowly driving him crazy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a matter of time until the water at his ankles reached his knees, climbed up to his thighs, and one fine day, it was going to be so high up that it would be impossible for everyone to even open the door. Was this his sentence? Was it his destiny? Certainly, calling it destiny didn’t hurt as much as it would’ve to admit it was merely Karma… Easier than just admitting that he deserved it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His legs were tired of struggling to stay afloat, they were ready to surrender, just as his arms were ready to accept the embrace of Death. But he needs to keep fighting, otherwise, everyone would be aware of his weakness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<span>♣</span>
  <span>♣</span>
  <span>♣</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good idea, bad execution.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>「More like: bad idea, terrible execution</b>
  <span>⋯ </span>
  <b>yikes, I think I’ve just resumed your whole life」</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fair enough, Captain… Fair enough</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Long story short, He’s safe and sound </span><em><span>running after a shadow in mementos </span></em><span>-Which is a catchy name for a book or something. Those titles that you might read and feel intrigued enough to pick up and see what the eff is going on about-. Anyway the shadow, yes, he’s </span><em><span>indeed lost and alone somewhere in mementos </span></em><span>-oh, and that’s a banger-.</span> <span>Let’s light up the back story a bit whilst he’s chasing the shadow.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Mothers are like detectives when it comes to matters like taking care of their sons. They can smell your fear, they can look through your lies; At least Maaya Sakamoto was like that, and she was very proud of it. it’s not like she distrusts Ryuji, but her son is some sort of an incidental troublemaker, so she needed to stay tuned with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when the whole thing about the Phantom thieves started, well… it didn’t take her too long to put some pieces in places… Was her son a teen with watchman delusions or just a creep with some serious issues? She wasn’t very enthusiastic over any of the possibilities. What else could a mother do other than tricking her son into exposing himself during breakfast?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which worked, a little bit too easily. Yeah- she’s not proud. But being fair, Maaya knew her son, and she was spooky (she proved it a lot, but those are stories for later) as a witch, but a good witch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyway, she was partially fine with him being a Phantom Thief, though that didn’t… AHG! the point, there was a point. Maaya had been noticing strange behaviors from one of her friends, and as anyone could assume, she was worried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One thing led to another and there she was, running after Yoko Takahashi, a lady in her mid-thirties, frustrated with her life, a dead-end job, and monumentally pissed. Yeah, she was pissed and now she got a shadow. Yadda, yadda. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why was he alone? Another funny story, the team is too busy to focus on such a minor threat as Mrs. Takahashi, and he may not specify how important he is for his mother. They said “later” but when was later, anyway? When it got worse? Don’t get her wrong, there were a bunch of assholes in need of a change of heart- but, still… She's not pushing it, but she won’t stand by.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「We got it- Her!」</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But who the eff is this- person?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>「Ohhh, friend or foe?」</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ok, let’s go back in time.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>2</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>♤♤♤</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back to reality, sitting in the dressing room and looking at his reflection on the mirror, while taking all the compliments from his stylist about his perfect appearance, he smiles. Monday, 8:30 pm, what a week is waiting for him. He stands up and walks towards the stage, the crowd laughs at those made-up jokes. The host looks tired too, is not like someone seems to realize.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ughh, how long would they keep questioning him about his relationship status? “Akechi, I am sure some of the ladies among our wonderful crowd are more than interested in knowing if there's still no Mrs. Akechi!” It hurts more than it should, at some point, that question became a never-ending reminder of his loneliness. But he laughs, anyway. “I haven’t found the one, yet.” that’s all he can say. It seems enough to drive them crazy, they’re so naïve. The Host’s laugh sounds just as real as his own, he must be tired too, tired of pretending this isn’t an every-day scenario.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The transmission ends, the host walks him on as if they weren't talking minutes ago like lifelong friends. that’s not out of place. Some random guy from the staff offers him a bouquet, and a bag with a teddy bear wearing a promotional T-shirt in it. He thanks him and leaves, like nothing happened. But it happened, for his fans, a lot happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> ♤♤♤</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is welcomed in his apartment by Loki’s poisonous pessimism leaking through his mask as he walks through the door. Sarcastically humming with that obnoxious velvety voice:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>「 OH, Child. It looks like there’s a storm waiting for us. Let’s stay in the shelter, could we take the day off? the month? the year? Better yet, just retire at 18. 」</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「 </span>
  <em>
    <span>My dear partner, I fear the young master can't allow himself a delay in his activities, much less altogether stop them. Delaying our objectives wilt only become counterproductive for us. </span>
  </em>
  <span>」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>「 All right, you’re the one who’s gonna deal with that pack of desperate bitches! 」</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>「</span>
  <em>
    <span> The young master is conscious of his actions. Nevertheless, if uncertainty is reason to worry, I’d like to remind thee that thou hath already defeated adversity, and proudly so! Thou possesseth the strength to do it one day more.</span>
  </em>
  <span> 」</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>「 I find it frustrating how you pretend this bullshit doesn’t affect you too… And could YOU stop talking like a that?」 </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring Loki and Robin’s diatribe, Goro gets in his bed just to wake up as tired as he was before. The coffee is poisonous and acidic, it wouldn't be different from putting motor oil in his cup: that's how his morning is running so far. The drink is burning out his throat on its way down, but he’s invested in containing the pain as much as he’s committed to keeping his facade during the cheap flattery and aggressive obsession.  But he smiled, as he politely dismissed them with the excuse of running out of time.  It didn’t change at all at school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>「 What an Edgy Edgelord! Cool down, kiddo- you’re making everyone depressed. 」</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>「 </b>
  <em>
    <span>I... disagree not.</span>
  </em>
  <b> 」</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>「 I could stand some sugar</b>
  <span>⋯</span>
  <b> 」</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin is not fighting back, so he must have agreed, which means it would be harmless to get a cake. Or not…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>3</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>♤♤♤</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He might be impressed by the efficiency of his fans performing their roles as predators, highly committed to their task; that level of competence, in his point of view, was lacking in the ranks of Japanese officers. Truth be told, he wasn’t playing his best game trying to avoid them either, so, in theory, being cornered by a dozen or fifteen teenagers could be his fault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden invasion of his personal space was not new, they pulled his tie, his hair and arms lowered his weight onto his back. Loki was sulking at the bottom of his mind, like a bundle of soggy wool inside his skull. Robin is the one in control of his sanity: </span>
  <em>
    <span>breath, smile, and look for a way out. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yeah, he can do this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>「 </b>
  <em>
    <span>Breath</span>
  </em>
  <span>⋯</span>
  <b> 」</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「I just wanted some cake!」</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rude”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Back off” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is he doing?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> “Ahh”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who’s this…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t let him get close to Akechi”. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A light breeze hits his face. Someone is talking- to him? his wrist is caught by a hand, this one is bigger than the others. An arm is now around his back as he receives the impulse that pushes his legs forward, a stride, two strides, pushing his heavy limbs as he makes his way through the crowd. The protests that hit his ears only seemed to boost the strength of his grip, but he is no longer listening to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「Faster!」</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Faster</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he does, although his body falters and stumbles on more than one occasion, without falling, he cannot fall. He runs until his lungs burn. It hurts… the air burns… But he’s free and so wants to keep it like that, you don’t want to look back, just run. His briefcase weighs, he wants to release it, throw it away, just lose it; but he holds it tightly against his chest, and runs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Further, faster. He does not question where he's going, although the arm that drove him was no longer there, long gone. It’s his own impulse that’s holding him up now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>「Stop!」</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「Don’t!」</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enough!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This internal battle forces him to slow down. With his heavy breathing, he battles to regain his sanity, willing to face the possible kidnapper -because that’s what he is, isn’t?. But before even being able to put it together, the subject turns to face him and with his voice, barely distressed by the effort, he asks in a casual tone:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, dude, what’s the matter? everything ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>「</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who is this guy?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>」</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, it's the punk from Shujin. It’s not a fan or any- No, just a guy. That's… nice. Well, at least better than the other possibilities. Just a harmless guy. Wait, is he harmless?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am in perfect condition" He replies cautiously, but there must be cracks in his act because the boy seems skeptical.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh... are you sure about that? Don’t you want to sit down for a moment?" he says, pushing him lightly to a stool. "I’m sorry for shoving you back there, uhh, but your fans are terrifying."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「Can we go now?」</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would like to, but he doubted he could do it in his current condition, finding the tremor in his legs and sudden nausea extremely inconvenient.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy’s nervousness is evident in his stooped posture, he’s avoiding eye contact as he scratches his neck. He soon becomes infected with the same discomfort. Now his body just gives in as he touches the bench. He clears the throat, startling the boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is there something that I can do for you?" Try again, remembering the rehearsed cadence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For me?! Man, you’re the one who’s whiter than marble” And he stretched his hand to reach up to his forehead, just to move away back again, right before he had the chance to touch him. “Uh- sorry, I’m gonna… I need to check you out”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After saying that, he proceeded to raise his hand again, brushing the bangs out of his face. He had not noticed the sweat before, but that detail was irrelevant compared to the tingling that spread through his body, like an electric shock. A tingle on the bottom of his feet and it disappeared as fast as he arrived.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy frowns, and Goro winces, wondering if something in his actions would have upset the boy. He must look terrible, and be fair, he feels terrible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「</b>
  <em>
    <span>Did he just touch </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
  <b>」</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「It felt good.」</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>「</b>
    <span>Is this harassment?</span>
    <b>」</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「I don’t know what it is, but this is nothing like what was happening back there</b>
  <span>⋯</span>
  <b>」</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, you’re in a cold sweat” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Is he? Goro tries to stand up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tries</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but judging by the alert reaction in the boy’s eyes, he is giving him nothing but the clumsy impression of a toddler learning to stand up. The boy is cautious, all his movements are awkward and uncoordinated, and he is quite reluctant to touch him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, man, whatever you say," he says, skeptical. Goro would have laughed if he could only breathe. Where were they? Were there more people around?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「Are there any witnesses? Are they recording? How are you going to explain this? 」</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, hey, hey, don’t swoon." </span>
  <em>
    <span>swoon? Who’s swooning? Him?</span>
  </em>
  <span> That can’t be right. "Dude, just breathe."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「</b>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe.</span>
  </em>
  <b>」</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tries, he tries! but there’s no air, where did it go? It’s so thin and it barely reached his lungs. He is holding him, the touch is light, unlike the sudden enthusiasm he is usually subjected to. Was he falling? He tries to hold onto something, he doesn’t want to fall. He doesn’t need that shame. Oh but he’s falling, he waits for the impact against the floor and is surprised when it never gets there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「Warmth</b>
  <span>⋯</span>
  <b>」</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>「</b>
    <span>Breathe⋯</span>
    <b>」</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「More</b>
  <span>⋯</span>
  <b>」</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More? Of what? What do you want?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「Warmth」</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah... this is... what is it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Is this warmth? It feels good, yeah, it is good. It’s breathing. It’s quiet. Everything’s fine.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>4</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>♣</span>
    <span>♣</span>
    <span>♣</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can I catch an effin breath?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「That’ll be too easy</b>
  <span>⋯</span>
  <b> 」</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was walking around, minding his own business when he came across a  crowd of wacky fans clinging over a dizzied boy in distress. Well even when he wanted to look away and leave him to deal with the mess on his own, he could not. Grudging about it, he stole the guy from them… And then he fainted. Great…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now he’s stuck with the unconscious body of a celebrity and he’ll be blamed for sure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「</b>
  <b>
    <em>But don’t freeze! Move on!</em>
  </b>
  <b>」</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span> What should I do? I have no plan!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ok, first of all, we need to hide that face, there’s no need to make a scene out of this; so he puts the jacket. Ah, he should have stayed out of it!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「I knew we were gonna regret this」</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re making me regret it. Are you gonna help or what?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「How exactly? I'm but a voice, I lack arms if what you want is for me to help you carry him.」</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kidd says as Ryuji puts Akechi on his back and lifts him. His legs begin to complain about the extra weight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh wait… this fabric is pretty soft- and cozy… Wow, he’s not surprised by the sweat now. Speaking of sweat, his lemon essence reminds him of something he should be doing; something he can’t quite put a finger on.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>5</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>♤♤♤</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>「</b>
    <span>This is our stop</span>
    <b>」</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki has been awfully quiet since then, and Robin only showed up when strictly necessary. He intervened when he didn’t answer the clerk in the cafeteria, and when he overheard the call on his phone. when he almost missed the subway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he is home, he has no appetite, so he only takes a shower and gets into bed. unable to sleep, but so tired…  Is being too tired to sleep a thing? Loki and Robin are buzzing, restless, almost nervous. Fatigue is playing against him. Goro grabs the blanket from his bed and gets tangled up in them to make a cocoon, it’s fine for a few minutes until it’s hot, too hot, hot from which he suffocates and the fabric is uncomfortable against his skin. Since when was he so sensitive? His skin is on fire and his bones are frozen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's all wrong. He turns his head to his closet, the doors are closed but he is very aware of the garments it houses: sacks, ties, shirts, sweaters, and some trench coats. He feels suffocated at the mere thought of wearing any of those.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki and Robin buzz, they still don't say anything. That's annoying, being alone is annoying, so he better finds something else to think about before one of them addresses the elephant in the room. He lets go of a heavy sigh and pictures the boy talking to his friends about how Goro Akechi collapsed, dumb, shameful, and pathetic. “That asshole just fell in my arms like a loser” or something -How does he speak anyway?-. With a little luck, no one will believe him; the guy doesn't seem legit, just like any other punk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「A pretty nice punk」</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>「</b>
    <span>I wouldn't be surprised if that kindness was nothing but a facade for second intentions.</span>
    <b>」</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro decides to suppress his frustration in favor of continuing Robin's line of thinking, which offers answers rather than asking more questions. True, Sakamoto didn't win anything with that exchange, on the contrary, he wasted time and some money in the medical consultation. But he didn't ask for anything in return either. Was there even any point?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「If you ask me; he was nice, and caring</b>
  <span>⋯</span>
  <b> At least compared to what we were having before」</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, he’s conscious of the emerging pain on his skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>「</b>
    <span>Thou art reading too much about this, He didn’t do anything that anyone else wouldn’t have done in such a situation </span>
    <b>」</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「Is it though? That would be the truth for those who like us, but he’s everything but a fan, why would he help. For Jötunn’s sake</b>
  <span> -Whom?- </span>
  <b>He didn’t even take his money back! And I’m sure he hates us」</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>「</b>
    <span>Why are you so desperate to validate what happened?</span>
    <b>」</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>「⋯」</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath before ignoring the sting caused by diving under the sheets and doing his best to do the same with Loki and Robin’s voices. He’s lulled to sleep by the ticking drops from his roof leak.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>6</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>♣</span>
    <span>♣</span>
    <span>♣</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, I think it could have been worse…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>「</b>
    <span>And it could have been better too</span>
    <b>」</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh c’mon! You were way more positive before. Let me have this!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「I’m just saying! you can’t keep poking your nose into everyone else's problems I’ll never hear the end of it」</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back at home, he starts to cook dashi for dinner in the background while he's immersed in his daydreaming…  or maybe chatting with Kidd. Or is he talking to himself? How does it work? Wait-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「Before you ask, no, I’m not your conscience」</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huh- what then?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「 </b>
  <span>⋯</span>
  <b> Dinner’s ready」</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t change the subject</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>♣</span>
  <span>♣</span>
  <span>♣</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji turns off the stove and calls his mother, who, in theory, should have arrived by now. She’s boarding the subway, apparently. Huh... He checks the small pinboard hanging in the fridge: her working day ended more than an hour ago. Did something happen to her? he set out to call again but decided to wait for her return, instead. She should be at home very soon, anyway. Ok, he focuses on cleaning the kitchen now that he's got some time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, wait, before doing that, he should write it down that he has a mementos mission for tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where’s the marker, again? Ugh, better not. He’ll just let her know later. Back to the cleaning. Cleaning…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「The laundry… We forgot the laundry」</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I knew we were missing something!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now he can only hope for her forgetting about the laundry too. Luckily, he would have time to do it after school.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「I don’t think so, we have a mission</b>
  <span>⋯</span>
  <b> 」</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dammit!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Maaya did remember the laundry, it was completely overlooked -but not really- by what she said next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“( … )I need to be honest with you, and say that I didn’t get a single word of what you told me about the meta-thing”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I didn’t make sense to myself either; what’s new?” he interrupts and she snorts in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said it! But nah, I’m kinda used to your nonsense by now- Anyway, the thing is…  something's off about my colleagues lately… ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well- It's not something that happened overnight, rather it's been going on over the years- it has been happening and I don’t think I realized until now. I looked around and they aren’t the people I’ve met- they seem… miserable”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhh- Well… Isn’t that what we should expect from aging? Like something that comes in time” she frowns at him, and he realizes what he just said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Misery is not something that should come with age, we just believe it 'cause we get used to it” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, do we?” Ryuji snorts in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“… But that’s my point! Isn't happiness something worth fighting for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think the answer is pretty obvious”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In that case, can I ask you to help someone first?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji is hanging onto every word while she talks not only about her friend, but the rest of her co-workers, as he becomes aware of how fucked up this adulthood is,  the adulthood they're being prepared for. He doesn’t want to know anymore, and those are just “regular” issues.  Both finish their meals and Maaya picks up the dishes, while Ryuji walks to the bathroom. Before he can get in, she says:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think I have a shadow? Well- of course, I do, but how bad can it be? It's not like I’m trying to hurt anyone… how can my shadow be?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love to have an answer… But I can only imagine how my shadow could be like…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your shadow… if you don’t have one now, that means you’re better”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>; it's the first thing that jumps into his head, though that's not something she would like to hear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「Yet, we’ve been worse」</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles and gives her the most reassuring answer he can offer, but the smile he gets from her is… Forced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes! Don’t forget the laundry for tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh- yeah, about that… ”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>♣</span>
  <span>♣</span>
  <span>♣</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the issue was on the table and every word vanished from his mouth. Not for the first time, he stammers, anxious and so frustrated. But what’s new?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me get this straight; you want us to help this woman… Because she’s sad?” Questions Makoto, embodying a defiant attitude. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「Yesn’t⋯」</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhh- not… exactly, I just thought… Like, maybe we could help the hope… less?” he says shrugging a bit, knowing he doesn't sound very convincing. Maybe. And maybe he's giving off hints of a messiah complex that he doesn't really have (and hopefully will never get).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You certainly have a point. However, I also believe that we should prioritize… complex situations… She's not a threat to anyone, I’m sorry”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay… I understand”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren pats his back and reaffirms Makoto's posture. “There are more important things we should focus on now, maybe next time”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morgana says something that he'd rather overlook. His mind goes back to the dirty laundry. He shouldn't forget about that when he comes back home. In the end, he forgets all about it anyways.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>7</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost a week has passed since his oversight, since then he has had time to replenish his head and follow his route. Saying so, Goro definitely didn’t expect to find Sakamoto in mementos, least of all alone. But he was curious nonetheless, was it a mission? Training? A trap? Well, the guy is not a real threat anyway. He can only pass by and pretend nothing has happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he’s taking off his mask, releasing his persona in front of him, just to throw a direct beam lashing out at the shadow he’s facing</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「Ohhh- Lemme whoop it’s ass too!」</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki roars, inducing him into a state of avidity that almost forces him to rip off his mask as well. But he chooses to shoot at the shadow instead, While Sakamoto takes advantage and  approaches the shadow, without his persona to defend himself. The phantom thief asks Goro to stop his assault as he tries to persuade the shadow to surrender.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>「The heck is he doing? Just tear its guts apart」</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Shadow slipped away once more, but before he could make a move. Sakamoto mutters some curse words and goes after the shadow again</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <b>「</b>
  <em>
    <span>That's for the better.</span>
  </em>
  <b>」</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「We should get out of here before he-」</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey man!” Yells. “Would ya help me over here? I can give ya a hand with your business later!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「Nah-ah」</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>「</b>
    <span>Bad idea</span>
    <b>」</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine on my own” he says, and he hopes that’ll be enough to make up his mind to leave him alone. But the answer doesn’t seem to satisfy Sakamoto, as he comes closer with uncertain steps towards him. Yet he turned his head back a couple of times, obviously conflicted by letting his prey run away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” He says cautiously. The three meters gap suddenly becomes a one-meter gap, but Goro stays undeterred. “Dude, is this your first time here? I won't let you on your own if that’s the case… How’d ya get here in the first place?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be stubborn!” retorts, “I’d say I’m fine on my own! Are you seriously letting your target escape from you? You can not be that incompetent!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’d ya call incompetent?!” demand the guy. “I just want to make sure you won’t get- hold on…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He abruptly ceased his diatribe as astonishment became embedded into his face. He swept the floor under his feet with his leg before he could reach for his mask. With his blade an inch away from his throat and his eyes stared into Sakamoto’s glower; he had subdued him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So it is you!” The thief growls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, so what?! Are you planning to knock me down? You lack the skills to do so!” he mocks. He was shouting some throwbacks. But he is way more invested in the argument taking place in his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「Let’s beat the hell out of him!」</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>「</b>
    <span>Loki, Is this the gratitude you showed just a few days ago? We have no reason to hurt him, master…</span>
    <b>」</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「I- was lost in the moment」</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blade was two inches away from his throat, Sakamoto’s face was bold. Robin is right, this faint boy is unworthy of his time, anyway. He could let it slide this time. The last thing he needs is the rest of the team going after him. So he backs up and merges into the shadows without looking back.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He almost misses his subway stop.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>♣</span>
  <span>♣</span>
  <span>♣</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was intense…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「Indeed⋯」</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did you realize that dude is lemon-scented?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>「⋯lemon-? Oh, crap! Tomorrow is laundry day!」</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"he's evil, he's diabolical, he's lemon-scented"<br/>A lot of references... yeah </p>
<p>So I'll write two or three more full chapters, and then write a bunch of small moments, just before the finale.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>